LaLu Week 2018
by Jenallison
Summary: My entry for LaLu Week. The prompts are:Lost, Mine, Snowflake, Alone, Rumor, Directions, Hibernation, Present. The chapters will go together to form one story.
1. Chapter 1 Lost

**Lost**

"What's the matter, Sparky? You lost?" Lucy asked as she turned around to face the lighting mage currently following her home from the guild's latest party. Not that she was complaining. She had spent half the night trying to come up with a plan to get the blond Adonis into bed with her before giving up all her ideas as silly. Now he was following her home and she thought there might be some hope after all.

"Just making sure you get home without being kidnapped again, Blondie" came the snarky the reply. Though it was said as a joke, Laxus realized he actually meant it. He couldn't seem to help worrying about the blonde mage whenever she was out of his site. Her track record with ending up the center of evil plots definitely did not help the situation any.

He had always been drawn to her bright smile and friendly personality and watching her at the party tonight he had an epiphany. He loved her. More than that, as he brushed against her at the bar his dragon roared to life in his head and declared her his mate.

So now he was following her home and trying to figure out how to tell her. Or if he even should. He had not idea how she really saw him and for all he knew she could run away screaming when he told her. He decided that maybe the direct approach wasn't the best option and he should feel her out a little first. See how she responded to some friendly overtures or a little flirty.

"You might as well come up for a drink then, and make sure no boogey men are lurking in the closet then" Lucy declared as they reached her building, giving him a saucy grin and a wink. Okay so it wasn't the most clever thing to say, but she just wasn't brave enough to ask him directly for what she wanted.

Laxus was a bit startled by her sudden invitation but followed her inside anyway thinking he could begin to put his plan into motion. He had no idea what his fellow blonde was thinking and didn't expect for Lucy to lunge at him in a passionate kiss as soon as the door was closed. Her movement was so sudden she nearly knocked him over but it didn't take long for him to regain his balance. His dragon began purring at the contact and he decided to go with it. Isn't there a saying that It was best not to look a gift horse in the mouth?

That was his last coherent thought as her mouth opened and their tongues began to battle for dominance. As they kissed her legs came up to wrap around his waist and he began to slowly make his way toward her bed. They were both so lost in the haze of lust that they barely registered removing each other's clothing on the way. When they reach the bed Laxus was stopping out of his jeans and both were in nothing more than their underwear. That too was quickly discarded as Lucy was placed down on the bed.

The need had built too quickly and both were too impatient so Laxus was quick to thrust into her. It didn't take long until they were both calling out the others name in bliss. After they had caught their breath from the first mind blowing orgasm they took their time talking, laughing, exploring each other and writhing together into the early hours of the morning.

Laxus was so caught up in their activities that he didn't realize he drew blood as he nipped at her skin. And as they both drifted off into an exhausted sleep neither of them noticed the dragon beginning to form around the bite mark.


	2. Chapter 2 Mine

**Mine**

"Uh, Laxus…why is there a dragon tattoo on my thigh?" Lucy hesitantly asked from the bathroom after she got up the next morning. She was pretty sure she knew what it was, her best friend was a dragon slayer. However she still needed to hear him confirm it. She found it hard to believe the man she had been crushing on for years would claim her as a mate, especially without asking her first.

"What tattoo, Blondie?" Laxus asked as he came to the door. When he caught site of the golden lightning dragon wrapping around her thigh, he froze and his eyes widened in shock. "Oops" he stuttered, sheepishly as he brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.

"Oops! Oops! What do you mean oops?!" she yelled at him as she began to panic. Was it not a mating mark? Or was it a mark and he just didn't mean to give it to her? What was going on? The questions whirled through her mind as she tried to calm herself down or at least appear calm to the lightning slayer now staring at her guiltily.

"Well, you see, you're kind of my mate." he mumbled. Then went one trying to explain "Each dragon slayer has a destined mate, the one person they are meant to be with forever. Once they find them they have to claim them. They do this by…"

"I know how mating works. Natsu explained it to me once. But, I'm your mate? Are you sure? You don't seem sure. How long have you known?" Lucy interrupts , still in a bit of a huff.

"Slow down, Blondie. Yes, I'm sure you're my mate. I wouldn't have been able to mark you if you weren't. I knew for sure yesterday after I ran into you at the bar. That's why I was following you, so I could talk to you about it. I"m sorry, I didn't want to mark you until I asked you first."

"Oh.." Lucy exhaled, losing her indignation as she stared into his stormy, conflicted eyes. "So what do we do now?"

"How about I make breakfast while you finish up here and then we can have the talk we should have had last night?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Laxus let out the breath he had been holding when he received this reply along with one of her sunny smiles. At least she didn't seem likely to Lucy Kick him now. Dare he hope she might even be okay with being his mate?

They made some headway during breakfast as both finally came clean about their feelings for each other. Since mates needed to stay close, they decided living together was the best option, even if it was a little fast for a new relationship, at least in Lucy's opinion. It was also decided she would move in with Laxus since his place was bigger and it didn't make sense to pay rent at her apartment when he owned his house. Aside from living together, she insisted they take things slow and proceed with their relationship as if they just began dating, which they technically had. They also wanted to wait to tell the guild and avoid some of the craziness until they were ready to announce to everyone that they were mated.

After their productive breakfast they headed to the guild. It was already past the time Lucy would normally arrive and they were afraid her team would come looking for her soon if she didn't show up. As soon as they entered the guild hall Lucy was grabbed by her pink haired partner who had obviously been waiting for her. He began tugging her toward the job board with a cheerful "Let's go on a job!".

"Mine!" Laxus suddenly yelled as he pulled Lucy back into his chest and wrapping his arms mourned her. All the while he was glaring at the other slayer and gained the attention of the entire guild in the process.

So much for keeping it quiet until they figured things out, Lucy thought as everyone began shouting questions at them. At least they didn't know they were mated…yet.

 **A/N As I'm sure you already know, I don't own Fairy Tail. ;)**

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story :) (it is my first one). Some chapters may update a bit late due to my schedule the next couple of days, but I plan to have everything finished and posted by Sunday.**


	3. Chapter 3 Snowflake

**Snowflake**

"Oh, the blonde babies!" Mira exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Lucy had just sat at the bar while Laxus disappeared upstairs with his team now that most of the chaos had settled.

"I think you are getting ahead of yourself Mira. It is too soon for babies." Lucy replied to deaf ears as the demon was still in her fantasy world.

"What do you think about Snowflake Ball as a theme, Lucy?" Mira suddenly asked.

"Snowflakes, Mira? It's June!" Lucy laughed, then as the words sunk in she wearily asked "Wait, a theme for what exactly?"

"For your wedding, everything will be all white and sparkly. It would be beautiful. Though I suppose since it is summer flowers or something would be more appropriate…" Mira rambled on with her planning ignoring the gaping, stunned looked on Lucy's face.

"OH MY GOD MIRA! Will you slow down! We just started dating, nobody is getting married! STOP PLANNING MY WEDDING!" Lucy shouted at her, finally gaining at least of a little of her attention.

At that point Laxus appeared at her elbow to rescue her, having heard the entire conversation from his spot upstairs. "Come on, Blondie. We have some things to take care of now." he said as he pulled her away and led her out of the guild. They needed to finish packing her and getting her moved into his place.

 **A/N Sorry for the delay I got a little stuck on this one and getting it the way I wanted (which is why it's so short). I'm not sure of my update schedule now but I do plan to finish the story with all the prompts, hopefully this week. :)**

 **Also I still do not own Fairy Tail**


	4. Chapter 4 Alone

**Alone**

 **I know this is really late, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Life, work, and grad school have gotten in the way but I promise I will finish the story eventually. I was inspired by all the recent updates from Friendship/We are Alive Day!**

 **I hate when I find something I like on the site only for it to be abandoned, so I don't intend to do that to anyone. Slow updates are better than no updates, right?**

It had been almost two months now since they mated, and things had settled into a comfortable routine for the couple. They got along well at home and alternated taking missions with each other's teams. Of course Mira was still trying to plan their wedding and wishing for babies, but they still had not told anyone they were mated. The other dragon slayers seemed suspicious, but no one had asked about it.

Lucy now lay in bed in the too quiet house thinking. She was supposed to go on a mission with Laxus and the Thunder Legion but had to stay behind because she was sick, again. It seems she had been getting sick the last few days and by bedtime she thought she was feeling better, only to get sick again the next day.

She hated being alone, it gave her too much time to get lost in her thoughts. She knew Laxus would have stayed with her if he could, but he was needed on the mission. Now all she had to do was wallow in her thoughts and try to figure out what was wrong with her. At least this would be a short mission and she wouldn't be alone for long.

All of a sudden a possibility dawned on her, so she went to the drug store and picked up a test. Okay, so she actually picked up five. A girl has to be sure, right?

Once she got home she drank what felt like a gallon of water and went to the bathroom to take her tests. All the while thinking she was just eliminating a possibility so she could find out what was really wrong with her.

Several minutes later she sank to the floor staring in shock at the last test. It was positive; they were all positive. She was pregnant! "How?" she whispered to herself as she began to spiral into her thoughts. _How did this happen? They had always used protection, hadn't they? How was Laxus going to react? They hadn't talked about kids yet because they agreed to take it slow. This was definitely not slow…_

A few hours later Laxus returned to find his mate sitting on the bathroom floor staring at something in her hand. "Hey Blondie, you okay?" he asked when she didn't acknowledge him.

Lucy slowly lifted her tear streaked face toward the doorway where Laxus was standing and whispers "you're home" before breaking out into sobs again.

Alarmed, Laxus moved to scoop up his mate and carried her to their room; rubbing circles on her back in an effort to calm her down. "Blondie, you are scaring me here. You have to tell me what is wrong" he finally said when her crying slowed down.

"I'm….I'm…pregnant" she finally got our and if it weren't for his dragon slayer hearing Laxus isn't sure if he would have heard her. However it took him a little too long to respond and the once she started talking she just kept going.

"I know we haven't talked about kids yet, and this is so not slow. I'll understand if you hate me and never want to see me again. I really don't…" finally she was cut off when Laxus leaned over and kissed her to stop her rambling.

"Can I say something now Blondie" Laxus said with a smirk as their kiss ended. Stunned, Lucy just nodded. "First of all I don't hate you and I'm not going anywhere. Admittedly I didn't expect to become a father so soon, but I do want to have a family with you. Finally, since we've already blown way past slow, how about you marry me?" Laxus asked as he held his now smiling mate.


	5. Chapter 5 Rumor

**Rumor**

 **Surprise! Another chapter in less than a month :) Only three more to go. I still don't own the characters.**

 _"_ _Finally, since we've already blown way past slow, how about you marry me?" Laxus asked as he held his now smiling mate._

"I guess" she said with a giggle as she leaned over and kissed him.

A few days later when Lucy walked into the guild with Laxus she noticed a sudden hush come over everyone. After that she started paying more attention and noticed that throughout the day her guild mates could often be found whispering to each and staring at either her or her mate. From what she managed to overhear, most of it seemed centered on what was happening with their relationship. Some saying they must have eloped and were actually married, while those who knew what it was speculated on whether they were mated.

Laxus's extreme overprotective behavior since finding out she was pregnant only added fuel to the rumor mill. Lucy having to run to the bathroom to lose her breakfast after catching a whiff of one of Happy's fish also did not help.

That night at dinner Lucy finally broached the subject, "I think it is time to tell them, Laxus. They are already suspicious and we won't be able to hide it much longer since I'll start showing soon"

Laxus signed and confirmed, "I guess you're right, but they are going to go crazy over this"

The next day when they entered the guild everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at them again, confirming to the blondes that it was time to tell everyone and stop the rumors.

"All right everyone, listen up 'cause I'm only going to say this once." Laxus growled out. "You can all stop the rumors now."

"Um, Laxus," Lucy interjected. "This is happy news, so you might want to lose the growl."

A few mouths dropped around the room from those amazed that Lucy spoke up to the intimidating man. But Laxus just smirked and continued, though this time in a normal voice. "As I was saying, Lucy is my mate and a few days ago she agreed to marry me."

The guild began to cheer and celebrate but was once again shocked into silence, when he continued with "oh, and she is pregnant."

"LALU BABIES!" Mira shrieked before she fainted behind the bar. Then the party really got started, Fairy Tail style.


	6. Chapter 6 Directions

**Directions**

Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth in a vain effort to hold back her laughter as she reached the door of the room they were converting to their child's nursery. "I told you to follow the directions" she snickered.

Laxus gave her a half hearted glare in return, after all he was the one who got himself stuck in the frame of the crib he was trying to assemble. "real men don't need directions" he grumbled at her as she failed to contain her laughter.

"Well, are you at least going to help me out of here?" He finally asked. Lucy nodded as she went to help her husband free himself from the crib-prison.

The next day at the guild Laxus stared disbelievingly at his mate as she passed her lacrima around to the girls showing them all his predicament from the previous day. _How did she manage to get those pictures without me noticing_ he wondered as the girls continued to laugh at his expense. Next time, maybe he would just follow the directions and save himself the embarrassment.

 **Its a little short, and a lot late, but here is the next chapter. I will finish this at some point, I promise. And I still don't own Fairy Tail**


	7. Chapter 7 Hibernation

**Hibernation**

"Lucy, it's time to get up now" Laxus called out as he finished getting dressed.

"No, I don't want to" she mumbled back as she burrowed further under the covers.

"You have to get up sometime, you can't just hibernate here" He argued back.

"Who says I can't? I can just live here in bed unit the baby comes" she retorted.

Laxus began tugging the blankets off in an effort to get his wife moving. "Please, Lucy. Gramps said we needed to go to the guild today" he begged.

"Fine!" She huffed as she finally rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

Half an hour later they walked into the guild to a shout of "Surprise!" and saw that Mira had planned a surprise baby shower for them.

 **These last couple chapters will be on the short side, as I can't think of anything longer. I plan to post the last chapter today too. And I still don't own Fairy Tail ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Present

**Present**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT SPARKY!" Lucy's shout echoed out of the infirmary and around the guild making everyone cringe to hear their friend in pain. Though they were also excited to me the newest addition to the guild. Lucy had gone into labor that morning and everyone was anxiously awaiting news as the time ticked by punctuated by the occasional shout from the blond girl.

Finally they heard the infant's cries and Wendy came out to announce "It's a girl! Both her and her mother are doing fine. You will be allowed to visit in small groups starting tomorrow after the new family has had some time to rest."

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Laxus stared with adoration at his wife and new daughter. "I think you just gave me he best present ever" he said softly so he didn't wake the sleeping infant.

Lucy gave him a tired smile and replied "She is pretty perfect. We still need to come up with name though."

After some thought Lucy finally perked up with any idea "what about Elektra?"

"I like it" Laxus agreed. "It's nice to meet you, Elektra Dreyer" He whispered to his daughter as he took her out of her mother's arms and moved her to the basinet so they could all get some rest.

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail, unfortunately. I did finally finish, though it took way longer than a week. Thank you for everyone that hung in there with me to see it to the end. I do have ideas for a couple more stories but I am finishing my last semester of grad school now, so most likely you won't see anything new from me until that is done :)**


End file.
